


My ninth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [9]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex against the wall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un celoso Ryo espera a que Tadayoshi termine su cena con una antigua compañera de trabajo. El precio, no sólo por haberlo hecho esperar sino también, por haberle dado celos, va a hacer un poco caro para Tadayoshi...</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 09: Contra la pared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My ninth day with you

Emi se ahogó con el agua que bebió justo en el momento en que oyó la confesión de Tadayoshi.

Su antiguo compañero de trabajo no sólo era homosexual sino que, también, estaba en pareja y, encima, con uno de sus compañeros de banda.

Con el compañero de banda que _mejor le quedaba_ , según ella, por así decirlo.

— ¿Emi-chan? — Llamó su atención Tadayoshi, con una sonrisa, mientras veía cómo a poco, su acompañante recuperaba su compostura.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien. ¡¿Podrías esperar a que termine de beber antes de confesar algo así, Okura-kun?! — Le recriminó, imitando su sonrisa.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó el aludido.

— Y…, ¿Nishikido-san digo algo respecto a la cena?

— Se molestó mucho — Dijo Tadayoshi, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

— Y no es para menos… Después de la escena que tuvimos en la película.

— Tú también con eso… Ni siquiera tuvimos un beso real.

— Ahora que lo pienso… Tienes razón — Reconoció la morocha, estallando luego en carcajadas, al igual que Tadayoshi. La noche pasó tranquilamente. Tadayoshi si bien mantuvo su teléfono a su lado en todo momento, jamás vio un mensaje de texto por parte de su pareja, quien esa misma noche estaría regresando de su viaje de trabajo a Osaka —. ¿Esperas la llamada de alguien? — Le preguntó Emi al ver una expresión cercana a la tristeza en el rostro de su amigo.

— Ryo-chan regresa de Osaka, pero… No me llamó ni nada por el estilo.

— Seguro debe estar esperándote en tu casa. ¿Quieres que vayamos yendo?

— ¡No! No, por favor. Encima que me invitaste a cenar… irme así como si nada, sería descortés.

— En serio, no hay problema. Menos con una relación tan reciente como la suya.

Tadayoshi sonrió forzadamente. Sabía lo que le esperaba. Sea cual fuera el humor con el que llegara Ryo, indudablemente la frutilla del postre sería un monólogo irónico por parte de su parte respecto a la cena que estaba manteniendo con su antigua colega. Pero si bien había acordado quedarse un tiempo más con ella, la repentina lluvia amenazó con arruinar sus planes.

— Creo que debo retractarme…

— Está lloviendo cada vez más, ¿no te parece? — Preguntó Emi, intentando mirar las nubes a través de los ventanales del restorán, pero las gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban sin cesar, le impedían ver más allá de unos pocos centímetros —. Lo mejor es que regresemos a casa. Gracias por esta cena y… envíale mis saludos a Nishikido-kun cuando ya no esté enojado.

— Lo intentaré — Dijo Tadayoshi. Acompañó a Emi a tomar un taxi con un paraguas prestado por la gerencia del lugar, el cual Tadayoshi pidió hasta ir por su vehículo, en el estacionamiento del restorán, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver de pie al lado de la puerta, a nadie más y nadie menos que Ryo que, aún empapado de pies a cabeza, lo había estado esperando allí —. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

— Vine a buscarte — Le dijo, lanzando a la acera una colilla de cigarrillo que ya había terminado —. Es el tercero que me fumo esperándote…

— Tuve un _déjà-vú_ … y no fue para nada agradable — Dándose cuenta a qué se refería Tadayoshi, el morocho se sonrió.

— Fue con esa intención. Vámonos — Le dijo, sin siquiera esperar respuesta de su parte, agarrándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo unos metros hasta llegar al automóvil de Ryo.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Vamos a mi casa.

— Pero, ¡yo quiero ir a la mía!

— Lo siento, pero esta noche, vas a dormir en la mía — Declaró el morocho, lanzando a Tadayoshi dentro del vehículo y poniéndole el seguro a la puerta antes de cerrársela en la cara y caminar hasta abrir la del lado del conductor.

— Ryo, ¡esto es un secuestro!

— Si te dejas, no lo será — Dijo el aludido, sacándose la gorra que había quedado completamente empapada y lanzándola al asiento trasero antes de emprender el camino a su hogar.

— ¡Pero…!

— Okura… Estoy cansado, me jodieron con los horarios y no estoy de humor para oír reclamos. Vienes a mi casa, te guste o no.

Con una expresión de completa furia en el rostro, Tadayoshi se acomodó en su asiento, ateniéndose a lo que sea que iba a depararle el destino para aquella noche cuya lluvia parecía no tener fin.

 

Apenas llegaron al departamento del mayor, Ryo se apresuró a agarrar un par de toallas y secar su cuerpo, despojándose de sus ropas y dejándolas desparramadas por todo el departamento, como si estuviera marcando un camino con cada una de aquellas prendas.

Tadayoshi, por su parte, se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor, a esperarlo. Aunque quería que Ryo lo abrazara por detrás y lo besara, pidiéndole perdón, sabía que en su mente aún seguía latente la pregunta del día; y también sabía que tendría que ser él quien diera inicio a la conversación.

— ¿Qué pasó con los horarios? — Le preguntó, viendo a Ryo beber una cerveza y lanzar un suspiro de placer por ello.

— Los cambiaron a último momento, fue un desastre. ¿Y tu cita con Emi-chan? ¿La pasaron bien?

Tadayoshi revoleó los ojos y suspiró sonoramente.

— Sabía que dirías eso. Lo sabía — Finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Para qué me hablas si ya lo sabes? — Dijo Ryo, subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

— ¿Para eso querías que viniera? — Le preguntó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y mirando a su pareja detener sus pasos sobre las escaleras, pero, aunque quería que bajara y se disculpara por haber actuado de una forma tan infantil, sabía que Ryo no lo haría. Volvió a suspirar y a dirigirse hacia la puerta del departamento, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado entre la espada y la pared, casi de forma literal, ya que el cuerpo de Ryo estaba, con razón, bastante frío —. ¿Qué haces?

— Deteniéndote — Le respondió su pareja, susurrándole al oído, mientras sostenía una de sus manos en alto, entrelazándola a la suya —. Te extrañé — Susurró, una vez más, tan sensual y melodiosamente que a Tadayoshi le dolía, además de generarle miles de sentimientos encontrados.

— Te odio…

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque sabes que me tienes a tus pies…

— Me alegra escucharte decir esas palabras — Reconoció el morocho, soltando el agarre sobre la mano de su pareja para abrazarlo por la cintura —. Pensé que estarías enojado.

Lentamente, Tadayoshi se giró y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

— Lo estoy.

— No, no lo estás — Reconoció Ryo, dándole un suave beso en los labios —. ¿Sabes una cosa?

— ¿Qué?

— No voy a aguantar hasta que lleguemos a la cama…

— Ni que estuviera tan lejos…

— Ya es demasiado tarde — Dijo el morocho, besando entre palabras el cuello de Tadayoshi y desabrochando su pantalón.

— Eres tan insaciable…

— Es que te extrañé —Se sinceró, mientras besaba el cuello de Tadayoshi y empezar un camino descendiente hasta llegar a su cintura.

— Sólo pasamos un día sin vernos, Ryo-chan…

— Imagina lo que te estaría haciendo si hubieran sido más…

El más alto simplemente sonrió de lado, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba al tacto de su pareja.

— ¿Será que nuestra relación siempre será así? — Ryo lo miró —. ¿Nunca seré capaz de decirte que no?

Ryo se estremeció al sentir la cálida caricia de Tadayoshi sobre su mejilla. Automáticamente, se incorporó y acomodó su cabeza entre su cuello y uno de sus hombros, sintiendo que el champú de su pareja, al haberse mojado con la lluvia, parecía haber ganado un aroma cada vez más intenso.

— Creo que más bien es al revés.

— ¿Eh?

— Es porque tú me haces sentir todo esto, que terminamos haciéndolo.

— ¿Entonces ahora es mi culpa? — Exclamó Tadayoshi, girando lo más que pudo su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Ryo suspiró y lo besó con ternura.

— Ya cállate y hagamos el amor — Le susurró, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su frente sobre la suya.

Intentando seguir siendo lo más delicado que podía, Ryo sostuvo las piernas de Tadayoshi y las entrelazó alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Vas a soportar mi peso? — Preguntó el menor, sintiendo un leve ardor sobre sus mejillas.

— Sí, no te preocupes. Si no, terminaremos haciéndolo en el suelo — Reconoció Ryo, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Mientras pensaba que debía perder un poco de peso, Tadayoshi sintió la erección de Ryo irrumpiendo dentro suyo, una vez más, pero, inesperadamente, de una forma mucho más lenta que lo usual. El rubio se aferró a él, y gimió sobre su oído, dejando que de sus labios salieran las palabras más tiernas que sólo Ryo podía hacerle decir, en ese momento tan íntimo para ambos.

— Ryo-chan…

— ¿Me dejas intentar algo?

— Claro — Respondió el más alto, sorprendido por las palabras de su pareja. Intentando no separarse demasiado de su cuerpo para evitar que terminara cayendo al suelo, Ryo alzó cómo pudo una de las piernas de Tadayoshi hasta la altura de su propio hombro. Cuando se dio cuenta que la pierna de Tadayoshi que aún estaba entrelazada a su cintura perdía agarre, la sostuvo con fuerza —. No… Déjala ahí — Jadeó el morocho.

— ¿Qué quie…?

Tadayoshi recibió la respuesta en su propio cuerpo, tensionándose al sentir cómo la erección de su pareja entraba y salía de su cuerpo de una forma tan perfecta como certera. Él hizo bien en acercarse a él lo más que pudo, y al mismo tiempo obligarlo a aferrarse al propio. Podía sentir sobre sus espaldas, el frío tacto de la pared, oír el sonido de las yemas de Ryo raspando aquella zona, intentando enterrarse en él lo más que podía y, al mismo tiempo, el sonido de pasos yendo y viniendo a través del pasillo. Sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron, sabiendo que si aumentaban las intensidades de sus gemidos, que si por algún motivo sus voces sonaban más alto que el zumbido de un mosquito, cualquier vecino podría llegar a oírlos. Sellando los labios del otro tan sonora como apasionadamente, ahogaron entre ellos sus gemidos. Aún contra la pared, Ryo culminó de cuclillas, manteniendo el cuerpo de Tadayoshi encima suyo y ahora, ambas piernas sobre cada uno de sus hombros.

— Fue increíble — Logró susurrar, sin deshacer su posición.

— La próxima vez, más vale que me amordaces cuando intentes hacer algo parecido…

— Tus deseos son órdenes — Le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.


End file.
